


sleepy calling

by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream team house, First Kiss, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Sleepover vibe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: Dream can't sleep, so he finds himself at George's door.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	sleepy calling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this is much different from what I usually post, but bear with me. I'm deep in MCYT hell rn, so you're here with me too until this phase ends. 
> 
> Obviously, if any of the ccs state that fanfiction like this makes them uncomfortable, I'll take it down. If I cross any boundaries, let me know and I'll take it down. Thank you!
> 
> Anyway, here's my first DreamNotFound fic! I hope you enjoy!

Dream can’t sleep.

He’s trying, but it’s one of those nights where his mind is racing and his bed feels like a trap and he just needs to  _ do  _ something.

That’s how, at 2:56 AM, he finds himself outside of George’s room.

_ George’s room. _ It still feels so weird to say, even though George has been here for a month (a month?? ). A month of the Dream Team House, of living with his two best friends. A month since Dream dropped height comparison pictures of himself and George on his twitter (Dream in his smile mask - he hasn’t face-revealed yet) and caused many of his fans to freak out. He remembers laughing with George and Sapnap about it, and catching George’s gaze, full of joy and content.

Dream taps softly on George’s door. A few seconds pass, and then he’s there, looking fully awake in his red hoodie. He blinks before meeting Dream’s eyes. Dream’s heart flutters. Looking at George feels safe, comfortable.

“Hi,” George says expectantly. His tone is soft, and Dream wants to hold onto this feeling for forever.

“Hi.” That’s all he has to say. George moves to let Dream into the room. Dream sprawls out on George’s bed with a sigh as George closes the door.

“I can’t sleep.” Dream notices that George’s monitor is still on. “Do you realize what time it is?”

George chuckles. “I’m just trying to sort out some things.”

“Ohh,  _ things _ ?”

“Yes, things.”

“Like what?”

George sits on the end of the bed and leans back. “Planning a couple new videos. I might need your help on a few things, by the way.”

“Like what?”

George turns to face Dream, who’s sitting up now, hugging a pillow to his chest. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

“Oh, will I?”

George chuckles, which leads to Dream chuckling too. It reminds Dream of their sleep calls. He misses those. Obviously he’d much prefer to have George in person, but he’d gotten used to talking to George until he fell asleep, having Geore’s voice as a comfort.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

Dream looks at George and meets his eyes. He takes in George’s face- his eyelashes, his cheekbones, his slightly messy hair. This is something Dream can’t experience through a discord call - just  _ being _ there with George, living the same breath, only feet away from each other, close enough to take each other in. There’s no safety in being this close, no hiding behind a hidden face or a muted mic. It’s being on full display. It’s intimate.

“Our sleep calls,” Dream answers honestly, because how else?

George hums in acknowledgement. “Do you… miss them?”

“Kinda,” Dream says, shifting his position so that he’s lying down with his head and legs hanging off different sides of the bed and the pillow is in his lap. “It’s way better to have you here, though.”

If George thinks Dream misses the huge smile that crosses his face, he’s dead wrong.

George joins Dream in lying down. “Yeah.”

They’re quiet for a moment, but Dream isn’t worried. The quiet is normal and content. For a moment, Dream wonders how easy it would be to grab George’s hand and hold it tenderly in his own. It’s right there, why not just take it? And if these thoughts aren’t platonic at all, Dream doesn’t care because he’s blaming it on his sleep-deprived self.

“I do miss them, though.” Maybe sleepy Dream doesn’t have a filter on his own words. “A lot. Sometimes it’s hard to sleep without you.”

George turns to look at Dream, then looks the other way. “Yeah. It’s nice to just know you’re there.”

_ Oh. _ Dream’s grinning wildly now, and he can’t stop, and he doesn’t feel like stopping. Three little words dance on his tongue, close to spilling out. It would be so right. Suddenly, he stops. He wakes up.  _ I can’t say that. _

_ Why do I want to say it so badly? _

Why is it any different to say? Dream tells his friends how much they mean to him all the time. Where does the difference come in? Is it George? Is it lying the wrong way on the same bed, inches away from touching, voices practically whispers?

George suddenly sits up. For a moment Dream panics, but then George is saying, “So, what about you? Why’re you awake?”

Dream joins him sitting up. “I told you, I can’t sleep.”

“Why?”

Dream chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re such an idiot,” he says, not even caring that his tone is more affectionate than teasing. “I dunno. Maybe I’m just cursed or something.”

George giggles. 

“How is that funny?” Dream says through his own giggles.

And they’re both laughing again.

Soon, the laughter dies down, and suddenly Dream feels an intense gaze on him. He turns to see George, staring at him with something unreadable in his eyes. “Dream.”

The way he says it takes Dream’s breath away. He replies softly, “George.”

They keep watching each other, like they’re unable to look away. George’s eyes flick down to Dream’s lips.

Dream isn’t thinking anymore. He leans in.

The kiss is soft but intense, and it finally hits Dream how long he’s wanted this, and now, how much he needs it. It’s like coming home. Everything about it is right.

When they pull away, Dream meets George’s eyes. George is flushed and smiling. Dream knows he must look the same. They don’t need words right now, just each other. George leans in this time. Dream’s hands find George’s waist, then back, then hair. Is this what flying feels like?

Dream pulls away. He touches their foreheads together, and George finds Dream’s hands and holds them. Dream shivers at the touch.

Dream’s heart is bursting. “I love you,” he says, starting as a whisper. George’s eyes widen. “I love you,” he repeats, louder.

“Dream,” George says with a huge, bright smile. Dream knows George well enough to know that it means ‘I love you too.’

Dream wonders if everything has led up to this moment. Because it has to be fate, right? What else would lead to Dream sitting in the room of his favorite person, kissing him, at 3 AM?

He’s got to be the luckiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Thanks for the comments and kudos (hint hint)
> 
> Go follow my main tumblr @ enchantingartisanfestival, and my mcyt sideblog @ quackitymybeloved ! Talk about dnf with me! or anything mcyt!


End file.
